My Life Downside Up
by FabulousITgirl
Summary: Claire is a city girl who moves to westchester, where she meets all the rich and fabulous. Including the four most rude, rich, and rotten guys who will change her life forever.
1. Intro

This is a story about a girl whose life turns upside down all because of just four boys that everyone would kill to be with, all in the palm of her hands.

A/N- this is my first fanfic but I have great ideas just pouring into my brain and onto my fingertips so keep your eyeballs and your brain reading, while I do the typing. Enjoy!

_Claire's POV..._

Ever since I was a little girl, my family and I have been living in Brooklyn, New York. I was always a city girl, even though my family wasn't too rich, I liked my plain happy life. There were times when we had to skip lunch because my parents were having a rough time with paying the rent for our apartment. I have a little brother, Todd. I had to take care of him while my parents were working out til very late. Todd is in 6th grade while I am in 10th. I used to go to a public high school near brooklyn. Until something big happened. The contest to attend WHS. Westchester High School. The most privileged school in all of New York. It was one day when my parents had called saying that I got in WHS with a scholarship. They had secretly put me in the raffling contest. Only one personout of thousands of people were chosen. And that was me.

**A/N- If you guys like, I will update with the first chapter as soon as I can! I know this doesn't really tell you the plot, but I just wanted to let you guys know where Claire was coming from. She is one of the main characters,you know. Tell me if you guys want the first chappy!**


	2. Granola Girl

This is a story about a girl whose life turns upside down all because of just four boys that everyone would kill to be with, all in the palm of her hands.

A/N- this is my first fanfic but I have great ideas just pouring into my brain and onto my fingertips so keep your eyeballs and your brain reading, while I do the typing. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the clique. My name is NOT lisi harrison.

**Westchester High**

**Hallway**

**8:03 AM**

**April 10**

It was claire's first day and she has only been in for 10 minutes. She already almost had a heart attack from how big the school was. It was very modern looking like it was just made a few weeks ago. Clean, Fresh, and the floors squeak when you run. "Ehmagawd, they're coming, they're coming!" Claire heard some girl say. "Everyone! They're coming!" Another girl shouts. Everyone but Claire run out of the hallway and go straight to the front of the school. "I wonder who 'they' are" Claire says to herself. Claire walks to the front of the school where everyone, including the boys were crowded. Then, claire realize who 'they' are. Four boys enter the school all walking at the same beat. It's like they were celebrities. All the girls, including some guys squeak and blush at the sight of the four boys. Claire rolls her eyes and wonders why everyone is so crazy about them. Yeah, they were cute. But doesn't mean they are so incredible just because of their looks. Claire walks away from everyone and waits for the bell to ring while sitting on the stairwell. She was wearing the school uniform. Navy blue blazer jacket with the school's logo on the side pocket, with a crisp white shirt under, navy blue skirt, knee length black knit socks, and yellow converse high tops. It was a little chilly and Claire's cheeks and nose were rosy pink from the morning air. The bell finally rings and claire walks straight to her locker, which was number 207. Right when she was working on her locker combination, something caught her eye. SomeONE to be exact. One of the four boys from a while ago was right next to her, opening up his locker. Claire looks away and puts her books inside her locker. She hugs her pink kipling backpack and walks away. "Hey." She heard someone say. Claire turns around. "You dropped something." He says. Claire looks at her pink monkey from her kipling backpack on the ground. Claire picks it up and walks away.

_Derrick's POV..._

The girl next to me was new. I immediately knew because the girls at our school don't look like that. They wear heels and their face is caked with make up. Their skirt is shortened and they usually go crazy when they are next to me. She wasn't like that. She was actually kinda cute.

_Claire's POV..._

It felt weird when I just walked away like that. I should've said thanks. He was the first one to actually talk to me in westchester high.

**Westchester High**

**Dining Hall**

**12:20 PM**

**April 10**

It was lunch and Claire was starving. But you had to pay five dollars for the lunch, so Claire just bought a granola bar and walked to the restroom to wash her hands. Claire was walking and heard someone yell. "You ruined my pants!" It was a guy. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." A girl was crying. "Sorry doesn't bring back my pants, now does it?!" He was yelling at her. Claire couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was obviously a mistake and the girl looked so petrified. Claire walks up to them. "Hey, she said she was sorry. Let her go!" Claire yells at the guy. The girl who was crying was on the floor and was looking up at Claire. "Who the fuck are you?!" The guy yells at Claire. "I'm a girl. And so is she." Claire points at the girl on the floor. "Do you really feel good for yelling at a girl like that?" Claire asks the guy. "Do you seriously know who you are talking to?!" The guy looks furious. "Yeah, I think I do. A lousy guy who has nothing better to do than yell at girls. Man up, will ya?" Claire then throws her half eaten granola bar on his face while fighting her urge to laugh. She helps the girl up and walks away.

_Cam's POV..._

I couldn't believe what I just heard. No one ever yelled at me like that. Ever. That granola girl was going down.

**Westchester High**

**Hallway**

**12:34 PM**

**April 10**

"Thanks for helping me back there, really." The girl looks at me with her eyes sparkling from after-tears. "No problem! The guy deserved it anyway." Claire rolls her eyes. "I'm Massie Block, I'm a sophomore. How bout you?" Massie asks. Massie was wearing black tights with tan stella mccartney boots. Her hair was wavy and chocolate brown. She looked gorgeous, but not in a 'I'm beautiful and bitchy' kinda way. "I'm claire, it's nice to meet you." Massie hugs claire and says, "We're going to be best friends."

**Fisher Estate**

**Cam's Room**

**5:35 PM**

**April 10**

"I still can't believe that the girl said those things to you, dude. That's just epic." Josh says to Cam while laughing and clenching his stomach. "Shut up." Cam rolls his eyes. "So what are you gonna do to granola girl?" Kemp asks while texting on his blackberry. "I'm gonna kick her out of WHS." Cam says while smiling at the thought. "And you think your mom will approve just because your wittle feeeeelings got hurt?" Kemp says doing a baby voice while saying the last few words. Josh cracks up and smacks kemp playfully on the arm. Cam stares at them. "You guys are no help." Derrick smiles. "Dude, you haven't talked since we got here. What's up?" Josh asks Derrick. "Nothing. I'm just really into this book." Derrick holds up his 'To Kill a Mockingbird'. Kemp rolls his eyes while reading a text on his blackberry. Cam knew exactly what he was going to do. And he was going to make It happen no matter what.

**Westchester High**

**Hallway**

**8:12 AM**

**April 12**

Claire carefully took out the books in her locker and closed the locker shut. She glanced at Derrick who was right next to her for a few seconds and turned to walk away. "Hey." Claire felt like this happened already, which it has. She turned around. "You dropped something, again." Derrick picks up the granola bar. Claire takes it. "Thanks." She says. "Wait, your granola girl?" Derrick asks. "Huh?" Claire asks confused. Derrick smiles and shakes his head. "Nevermind" He responds. "I'm derrick harrington. Junior." Derrick gives her his hand to shake. "Claire Lyons. Sophomore." Shake. Shake. "Your new, right?" Derrick asks. "Yeah, as you can tell, I'm not as glamorous as the other girls here." Claire smiles. "Your better, trust me." Derrick looks her in the eye, smiles, then walks away.


	3. Your words cut so deep

**Disclaimer: I do not own the clique, nor is my name Lisi Harrison. Thank You.**

Lyons Apartment

Living Room

6:32 PM

April 12

"How was school?" Judi Lyons asks her daughter. "It was great." Claire responds. "How was school, Todd?" Claire asks her little brother. "Good news is, I'm doing well in my classes. Bad news is, I have no friends." Todd responds. "Don't worry, you'll make friends." Judi Lyons pats her son on the back. Todd rolls his eyes and silently eats his dinner. It was silent for another 10 minutes. "Mom, can I get a phone?" Todd breaks the silence. "We can't afford a cell phone! Our house phone is enough." Judi responds while eating her mashed potatoes. Everyone knew this was a sensitive subject around the house.

Westchester

7:45 AM

April 13

Claire was riding her bike to school like always. She was humming her favorite song 'Fix You' by Coldplay. Just when she felt a thud on her head. She stopped the bike and turned around. She saw a girl with long straight black hair and big brown eyes staring at her. The girl had rocks in her hand. "Hey you!" She yelled at Claire. "Me?" Claire pointed her finger to herself. The girl walked up to claire. And then two other girls popped out of nowhere, walking with her. "Are you Claire?" The girl with the long hair asked. "Um, Yeah." Claire responded. The other red head handed the long haired girl a bottle of evian water. The long haired girl opened the bottle cap and stared at Claire. She then grabbed the collar of Claire's shirt and two of the buttons on the shirt unbottoned. She poured the water on the inside of her shirt, wetting everything and making her pink bra show. Claire was speechless. The three girls laughed and walked away.

Claire's POV...

I was speechless. I was shocked. I didn't know why those girls did that to me. I really had no clue. I was mad, yeah I definitely was. Who wouldn't be? But I shrugged it off and acted like nothing happened. I acted like I was strong. I just rode my bike and headed to school.

Westchester High

Hallway

8:19 AM

April 13

"Whoa, what happened?" Derrick asks Claire while she's opening her locker shivering. "Um, nothing. Just spilled water on myself." Claire responds. "You ARE clumsy. Dropping and spilling things too?" Derrick looked at claire with worry in his eyes. "I'm fine, really." Claire smiles and turns to walk away. "Hey, wait." Derrick calls her. "Here, take my scarf." Derrick hands claire his white knit scarf from Calvin Klein. "I'm okay, derrick." Derrick puts the scarf around her thin neck and wraps it around two times. "Looks great." Derrick smiles and walks away.

Claire's POV...

My heart was beating when Derrick put his scarf around my neck. He was much taller than me, so it was easy for him. The scarf smelled like clean soap. Derrick was just so nice and when I was with him, I felt calm. Like I was at home. I don't know if I was developing feelings for Derrick or not. But It felt like I was. When I turned around to go to class, I felt someone throwing something on my back. I touched my back and felt something gooey. I looked at the ground, and it was a tomato. I turned around and see almost 20 people holding tomatoes and staring at me. I look around, to see nobody else was there. No teachers, no other students, nobody. I was stuck. It didn't feel like it ended but, it ended. And I felt like I was bruised all over my body. People throwing tomatoes all over my body, calling me a city girl slut. Some yelling at me to go back where I came from. And I swore I saw someone filming all of this. I didn't know why they were doing this to me. But all I did was sit on the ground and cry my heart out.

Westchester High

Dining Hall

12:44 PM

April 13

Claire was eating her home made lunch, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a banana. Her clothes were all stained red from the tomato and she smelled like tomatoes too. Even Derrick's white scarf was all red. "Claire!" She heard someone whisper shout her name at the back. She turned around. It was Massie. "Hey! What's up?" Claire hasn't talked to Massie ever since that day and it was nice to see her. "I missed you! Can I sit here with you?" Massie asked while smiling from ear to ear. "Sure, go ahead." Claire felt good to finally have a friend to talk to. "Oh my gosh, what happened?" Massie looked at Claire's stained clothes. "Nothing, just a little accident." Claire smiled and took a bite of her banana. "Some big accident you got there." Massie looked at Claire curiously. "I'm fine!" Claire smiled, once again. "Hey, what happened?" Claire heard a guy's voice now. She looked up. Derrick. "Nothing, just a little accident. I'm fine." Claire smiled and blushed. Derrick looked at claire with worry in his eyes, yet again. "Are you sure your fi-" Derrick asked, but was interrupted. "What the hell are you doing here talking to these losers?" Cam said to Derrick, while Josh and Kemp were staring at Claire and Massie. "They're actually my friends." Derrick responded. Cam's face was cold and his voice was stern. "You and granola girl are friends...?" Cam's facial expression was emotionless. "Wait, granola girl? Um, excuse me mister im hot and your not, My name is Claire Lyons." Claire was basically yelling at Cam, causing everyone to stare at their little fight. "I know what your name is, loser. But I prefer calling you Granola girl. It suits you better. Chunky and ugly." Cam responds, smirking. "Fisher, stop." Derrick tells Cam. "No, I'm not gonna stop. Matter of fact, I'm gonna make it worse. Until granolaface apologizes, I'm not going to stop." Cam tells Derrick with a stern tone. Derrick's fist was so ready to punch Cam's perfect face, but he just couldn't do it. Cam was his best friend since kinder, he couldn't hurt his friend. Claire watched Derrick and Cam. She was not happy. Claire fixed her straight front bangs and cleared her throat. "I'm not going to say sorry to you, Cam." Everyone looked at Claire. "Well then, get ready for your worst nightmare." Cam walks away while Josh and Kemp follow him. "I'm sorry. He's just not used to people treating him like that." Derrick tells Claire. "Well, now's the time for him to finally see that the world doesn't revolve around him." Claire rolls her eyes. The bell rings and everyone goes to their next classes.

**A/N: I know this chapter is a bit boring, but trust me the next one gets better. Okay, Vote: Clarrick or Clam? I want your opinions!**


	4. Love grows

Fisher Estate

Cam's Room

8:04 PM

April 20

Cam's POV...

It's been a week since I've been torturing Claire and her little friend Massie. I've told all the students to bring not only tomatoes now, but flour too. Looking at granola girl with tomato and flour stains on her clothes was not only extremely funny to see, but it made me satisfied with what I had done. But then what was this weird feeling on the pit of my stomach? Her sad expression on her face, she looked so fragile. Wait- What am I thinking? I despise her. Don't I?

Westchester High

After school in the front

3:02 PM

April 21

Claire was with Derrick walking to derrick's motorcycle that he always rode. The past few days, claire had been hanging out with Derrick a lot. And they have gotten to know each other better. Derrick was very humble and nice. Claire was very smart and she knew who she was.

"Wanna go get something to eat?" Derrick asks claire.

"Sure, let me just go get my chem. Book in my locker."

------hallway-------

Claire runs to her locker and bumps into someone. Cam. Damn it, why now?!

"Watch it." Cam tells her, this time, not yelling.

"Whatevs." Claire goes to her locker.

Cam's POV...

She was so stubborn. Always acting like she's so tough. I decided to talk to her for a bit.

"So, why're you here?"

"Chem book." Claire responds.

"Why are you talking to me?!" Claire asks cam in a i-hate-you kinda way.

"Can't enemies talk to each other? You know what they say, keep your friends close, but your enemies closer." Cam responds.

Claire rolls her eyes.

"You think your so fine, cam, your not." Claire says.

"Of course I am. I'm rich, hot, and can get any girl I want." Cam smirks.

"Ha! Funny, you know, there are some things money can't buy, which you wouldn't know because your head is too stuck up in your annoying little world to know." Claire looks cam in the eye and notice cam has different colored eyes.

"Oh, really, name one thing money can't buy, and don't say happiness, cause I know for a fact anyone can be happy if they have money." Cam rolls his eyes.

Claire stiffens up. Because a) She didn't know what else, and b) Cam was actually right.

"I don't even know why I'm talking to you." Claire pushes cam away and walks to Derrick.

Cam walks over to see where claire was going.

Cam's POV...

I watched her go and see that she was holding on to derrick on the backseat of his motorcycle. I just rolled my eyes and turned around to go find Kemp and Josh. But right after, I had a stomach ache. It was so bad, that I collapsed to the groud. I clenched my stomach and groaned. At that moment, I didn't know if I was mad because of my stomach ache, or the sight of claire with derrick.

Harrington Estate

Derrick's Room

5:30 PM

April 21

"Gawd, today was so fun!" Massie exclaims. Massie joined claire and derrick at the sushi resturant after school. "yeah, I know." Claire responds. Derrick's room was very tidy and big. In fact, his whole house was just enormous. It was a mansion, duh.

Derrick's POV...

The three of us have been hanging out a lot this past week and its been a lot of fun even though cam hated me for it. I know him more than anybody else and he was probably fine without me. I've gotten to know claire and massie a lot better, and they both were very cool, down to earth girls. I liked that. You don't get much of that in westchester.

Massie's POV...

being in derrick's room was so cool, like we were really getting close. Even a year ago, he didn't even know I existed. Now, we were texting, calling, and had tons of inside jokes. And I was starting to like him more and more each day. Soon, I might even be able to dare I say- love him.

**A/N: hey guys, thanks for reviewing. I'm not greedy for reviews or anything like that, i'm just so honored that people are reading my story. Oh, and winterbottomkit, I made the paragraphs shorter! I realized that it was very hard to read. Next chapter will be coming soon. Love, emily**


	5. You know you like it

**Disclaimer: I do not own the clique, nor is my name Lisi Harrison. Thank you. **

Westchester

On the way to whs

7:34 AM

april 24

Claire's POV...

I was riding my bike to school while thinking of whats going to happen today at school. It was full of surprises. Suddenly, I felt someone yanking my backpack. I turn around to see who it was. It was a guy, and his friends coming from behind him. "Uh do I know you?" I asked him. "No, but we're gonna have some fun today" He was smiling in a really creepy way. He was unbuttoning my blazer jacket and his friends were holding me, one was covering my mouth. I didn't know what to do, I was so scared. I was trying to wiggle out of them but that didn't work. I decided to bite one of them and call for help. Derrick was the first one to come to my mind. I bit the guy who was covering my mouth and yelled. "DERRICK!!!!!!" I yelled for my life. "DERRICK!!!" I kept yelling. "No one can hear us here, this place is empty, cutie pie" the creepy guy told me. And then I lost hope.

"Hey, let go of the girl!" Someone was yelling.

"Cam?" Claire was squinting to make sure it was him.

"Oh, who is this? Your little boyfriend?" The man was laughing.

Claire's shirt was half-way open and all the buttons were gone, revealing her white bra.

"You don't know who your messing with, kid" Cam looked angry.

Then cam kicked, punched, back flipped (?) all five of them, leaving them helpless on the ground.

"Let's go." Cam grabbed claire's wrists and took her with him.

Claire just silently followed Cam.

5 minutes later...

"Uh, So you okay?" Cam asked claire.

"Yeah." Claire replied smugly.

"You wanna, um, wear my sweater?" He asked

"No thanks" Claire replied

"Your gonna walk around like that?" Cam was shocked.

"I'll just wear your sweater." Claire rolled her eyes.

"Here." Cam hands claire his gray cashmere lacoste sweater.

"Thanks." Claire puts it on, notices it is a little baggy on her.

Cam snorts, "You look -"

"Stupid? Yeah thanks." claire said.

"No, you look-" He says

"Look, I really thank you for saving me like that, but I would appreciate it if you didn't tease me. I'm sick of it, cam. I really am. You hurt me, you told all the kids to torture me just because of your satisfaction, I have to be miserable everyday. When will you finally realize that the world doesn't revolve around you? Just please stop bothering me." And with that, claire walked away.

Westchester High

swimming class (locker room)

april 24

11:23 AM

"who's sweater is that?" massie asked claire.

"It's mine?" claire replied, more like a question than a statement.

"Oh puh-lease claire, like you would ever wear lacoste?" Massie giggled.

"Fineeee. It's cam's." Claire said while whispering "cam"

Massie gasped. "Oh my gosh, seriously? Why are you wearing it?"

"The buttons on my shirt are gone. Don't ask." Claire replied.

Swimming class

Claire loved swimming. It was her favorite hobby. She loved it because it calmed her down. All her problems would just simply go away. She wouldn't think about any of her problems, she would just think about swimming. She was also very good at it.

"Lyons! Is claire lyons here?" Ms. Gilbert was taking roll.

"HERE!" Claire responded.

5 mins later...

"Okay, we have a student that will be joining us from now on. Everyone may know him as the principal's son, cam fisher." Ms. Gilbert said.

"uh oh." Claire looked horrified.

"Where's fisher?!" Ms. Gilbert yelled looking at her watch.

"I'm right here." Cam said while waving two fingers in the air. He entered the class looking hot, as always.

"Ah, fisher, you will be sitting behind David Felix. Felix! Raise your hand!" Ms. Gilbert yelled, like always, no surprise there.

Cam took a seat behind David Felix. And right next to cam wassssssss........CLAIRE!

"Oh, great. You again." Claire said rolling her eyes.

"You know you like it." Cam said smiling.

Claire was rolling her eyes so much she was getting a migraine.

"Your sick." Claire was looking cam in the eye.

Cam just laughed.

"Hey, you have different colored eyes." Claire said staring deep into them.

"Yeah." Cam said while staring into claire's eyes.

Cam's POV...

My heart was beating faster and faster. Her eyes were so blue and sparkling, like the pool in front of us. It felt like we were having a little moment. Damn, she's just so cute. I was really starting to like her. I never really felt this way about a girl before. I thought they were all just annoying and stuck up, but claire was different. God, I wanted her.

Cam's thoughts were interrupted by Ms. Gilbert.

"Fisher! I said GO SWIM!" She was basically yelling at his face.

"Whatevs." Cam swat her away like a pesky fly.

"Just because your mother is principal fisher doesn't mean you can disrespect me like that." ms. Gilbert was now a little calm.

"Yeah, yeah, i'll go swim, jeez." Cam was rolling his eyes.

Cam took his shirt off and dived into the pool.

"He sucks!" Massie said while cracking up.

Claire covered her mouth and giggled.

**A/N: sorry I have to stop here because I have to do some stuff! This is a sucky ending, I know!**


	6. Author's Note

_**Alrighty, this is an A/N: **_I really thank you guys for reviewing! Although I just got a comment that I copied boy before flowers? Um, I really don't know what that is. So whoever commented saying that, sorry to say, but I didn't copy anything. Just the characters from the clique book, thank you very much. Okay, The whole clam/massington, clarrington thing is a little hard for me because I personally love BOTH. So it's basically just going to be a four way love thing with massie/derrington/claire/cam. Josh and Kemp will be in the story a lot too. So keep reading and I'll keep writing. :) THANK YOU!


	7. Love or friendship?

**A/N: YAYYY! It's chappy 7! Guys, once again, thanks for reviewing. Lotsa Love, EM.**

**Dis-fuh-reaking-claimer: I do not own the clique, you guys should know that by now.**

Westchester High

Swimming class

11:40 AM

April 24

"Wow, he really does suck." Claire said.

"I heard the only thing he can do was soccer, I guess it's true" Massie giggled.

"Well, well, well, I guess mr. Hottie isn't so hot after all.." Claire wiggled her eyebrows.

10 minutes later...

Cam comes out from the pool and puts his shirt back on.

"Who knew cam fisher couldn't do anything but soccer?" Claire was laughing at his face.

"Shutup." Cam rolled his eyes.

"Ooh, scary!" Massie oozed sarcasm.

"You too, block." Cam's face was a bit red.

Dining hall

12:22 PM

April 24

"Claire, if I tell you this, can you promise me not to tell anyone?" Massie said.

"Yeah, what is it?" Claire looked worried.

"Um, you know.. derrick.." Massie whispered.

"Uh huh..." Claire whispered back.

"Well, I like him." Massie said with a straight face.

Claire's eyes widened.

"Oh! That's.. great!" Claire looked happy.

"No. it isn't." Massie was on the verge of crying.

"Why? What's wrong?" Claire was patting massie's back.

"I told him yesterday that I liked him. He told me he liked someone else." Massie looked away wiping off her tears with her yellow long sleeve marc jacobs cardigan.

"Oh, massie. I'm so sorry." Claire was genuinely hurt because she knew derrick was talking about her.

"Don't be. It's not your fault he doesn't like me." Massie said.

"Yeah. Right.." Claire looked away.

If only she knew.

Starbucks

4:20 PM

april 24

Derrick was excited to see claire. He loved talking to her. Especially at his favorite coffee shop, starbucks. Nothing wrong could happen at starbucks. At least that's what he liked to think.

"Hey!" Claire arrived and was waving at derrick.

"Claire! Come sit." Derrick was waving back.

"I could've picked you up, why'd you ride your bike all the way here?" Derrick asked.

"I had to think about some things.." Claire replied.

"Oh, about what?" derrick asked.

"About.. How Massie really likes you, derrick." Claire was looking him in the eye.

"I know. And I'm really really sorry, I am. But I really can't change the fact that i'm in love with you claire." Derrick said.

"Derrick." Claire couldn't believe he just said he loved her.

"I'm serious. I love you, claire." Derrick was looking claire in the eye.

"I try to deny it, each and everyday. But I just can't. It's uncontrollable." Derrick meant it.

"I'm sorry." Claire wanted to leave because she could feel tears coming up.

"But I like someone else." Claire controlled her tears.

"What?" Derrick couldn't believe this.

"You heard me." Claire grabbed her bag and walked out of starbucks.

Claire's POV...

I was now on my way back home, pedaling as fast as I could. I couldn't control the tears anymore. I hated crying in front of people. When derrick told me he loved me, my heart was beating faster than I could've ever imagined. I never even knew a human heart could beat that fast. I love Derrick. But I can't just betray my friend like that. Massie is now my best friend and I love her to death. I just can't do it to her. If anyone, I really hope massie is the one that Derrick would go out with. Only her and no one else.

Harrington Estate

Derrick's room

april 24

10:34 PM

Derrick's POV...

I was watching TV. But I wasn't actually watching it. I was thinking. About Claire. Claire was the first girl I ever fell in love with. And I was sure it was love. I could feel it. How my heart felt warm when I was with her, and how everytime I heard her voice, I felt like nothing could ever go wrong. But today was just a disaster. It felt like She tore My heart up into a million little pieces, stomped on it, spat on it, and then just threw it away.

A text woke him up from his thoughts.

**CAM: WE NEED 2 TALK.**

**DERRICK: ABOUT?**

**CAM: COME 2 MY HOUSE.**

**DERRICK: I'LL BE THERE.**

Derrick put on a random hoodie in his closet and went out to his silver lexus IS convertible which was a car only he owned. Literally. It was to make it's release in spring 2009, so it wasn't only his for long. He drove off to cam's and as usual, Cam's maid Leslie opened the door for him. Derrick went up to Cam's room.

"Knock Knock." Derrick said while he was knocking on his door.

"Who's there?" Cam was playing along.

"Derrick." Derrick said.

"Derrick who?" Cam asked.

"Harrington, you moron." Derrick laughed and opened the door.

"What'd you wanna talk about?" Derrick asked while sitting on one of those bean bag chair things.

"You know that girl Claire?" Cam asked.

"Uh, yeah." Derrick replied a little hesitant of what he was going to say.

"She's pretty cute." Cam said.

"Yeah, and she also happens to be mine. Get the point?" Derrick gave Cam a don't-you-dare look.

"Says who?!" Cam asked in a oh-no-you-didn't way.

"Says Derrick." He replied.

"LAME!" Cam shouted.

Derrick rolled his eyes.

"So is this how it's gonna be?" Cam asked.

"Cam, we've been besties since kinder. I know you. You don't like her for her, you just like the chase." Derick said.

"No. This ones different, I swear." Cam replied.

"Dude, I'm sorry but I just can't let her go." Derrick stood up to leave.

"Yo, harrington." Cam said.

Derrick turned around.

"If your really going to be like this, I can't be fair." Cam said.

"Like you ever were." Derrick said as he turned around and walked away.

**A/N: Dun. Dun. Dun. Okay, everyone knows this is a four-way love square, but can it be a hexagon? Definitely. Next chapter, it's going to be a lot about the other characters. I'm talkin' josh, kemp, alicia, dylan, kristen, and what not.. Kapeesh? Kapeesh. :)**


	8. Slice of Cam

**A/N: Anyone live in cali? Did you guys go to coachella? How freaking amazing was it. Wow, probably one of the best moments in my life. :) OH and sorry this chapter is going to be about cam/claire mostly. Sorry! The whole josh, kemp, alicia, dylan, kristen will be the next chapter! P.S I just watched Gossip Girl. Loved it! Did y'all like it?**

**ANOTHER A/N: okay, sorry I haven't updated in a while, something was wrong with my computer, but its all good now! Again, sorry! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the clique, obviously.**

Westchester High

Hallway

7:45 AM

April 29

Claire walks to her locker and sees derrick putting his books inside.

"Hey, what's up?" Derrick asks.

"Um. Nothing." Claire replies.

"Cool..." Derrick says.

Claire nods her head slowly.

"Uh, is something wrong?" Derrick asks.

"No." Claire replies flatly.

"Your not like the Claire I know." Derrick says.

Claire just keeps nodding.

"The Claire I know is always happy, bubbly, nice, listens to what I have to say, replies to-" Derrick said with anger in his voice.

"I don't wanna hear it." Claire turns to walk away.

"Wait." Derrick grabs Claire's wrist.

Claire turns around.

"I don't get why your so mad." Derrick says calmly.

"I'm not mad. I'm just a little tired." Claire replies.

"Claire, I really really like you." Derrick says.

"It doesn't matter anymore Derrick. I have a boyfriend." Claire said, regretting it the second after.

"...Who?" Derrick asked.  
Claire saw Cam walking towards them.

"Cam. Cam's my boyfriend." Claire said.

"What?" Derrick asked, obviously shocked.

"Hey, Cam!" Claire was waving her arms around.

Cam walks towards Claire.

"Hey. What's going on?" Cam puts his arm around Claire.

Derrick opens his mouth to speak, but just walks away.

Claire's POV...

When I saw Derrick walk away like that, I felt guilt running through my whole body. Obviously I loved him back. But Massie did too.. And I was not going to betray my best friend like that. Cam's disgusting arm around me is torture enough. I don't want my one and only best friend out of my life too.

--Chem Class--

Mr. Cox was writing on the chalkboard, but Claire didn't see anything on the board but Derrick's sad face when he saw Cam. Claire just couldn't stop thinking about Derrick and it was driving her nuts.

Claire felt her cellphone vibrating. (Massie bought it for her, duh.)

**CAM: DO U HAVE TIME AFTER SCHOOL?**

**CLAIRE: NO.**

**CAM: TELL ME THE TRUTH**

**CLAIRE: FINE, YES.**

**CAM: SLICE OF HEAVEN? MY TREAT.**

**CLAIRE: JUST BECAUSE I'M STARVING.**

**CAM: GR8. MEET ME THE FOUNTAIN IN THE FRONT.**

**CLAIRE: K. SEE U THEN.**

Claire didn't exactly know why Cam wanted to go with HER. But she was hungry and couldn't care less about what Cam's thoughts were. If only it was the same with Derrick...

--Fountain in the front--

"Great, you came." Cam said while hugging Claire.

"Yeah, and I also waited for what felt like an hour." Claire rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, I had detention. And hey, it was only for 20 minutes. Chill." Cam said.

"Yeah, yeah. Can we go now? I'm starving." Claire whined.

Westchester

Slice of Heaven

4:20 PM

April 29

Claire and Cam were sitting in the back corner of the resturant. ¾ of the girls there were staring at them, whispering stuff like "Omg, are they dating?" and "Ew, I could do so much better than HER."

The chubby waiter came up to Cam and Claire, giving them their orders. Three pizza slices and a glass of water for Cam, a big bowl of pasta and salad with extra kroutons for Claire. Claire didn't care who was watching, she was hungry and so she ate like there was no tomorrow. While Cam was eating like someone was definitely watching. Cam was watching Claire with amusement.

"Your a girl, right?" Cam asked.

"Doh." Claire meant to say duh but her mouth was stuffed with pasta.

"You sure don't eat like one." Cam said while half-smiling half-disgusted.

"Nyu shore dun eet ly un." Claire was mocking Cam but it sounded more alien with all the food in her mouth.

"Right." Cam laughed it off.

Claire laughed it off too.

"Why are all these girls staring at me?" Claise whispered after she was done eating.

"Because your with me." Cam said it like it was obvious.

Claire covered her mouth and giggled. "Oh that's right, I totally forgot. I'm with the school's hottie." Claire said being sarcastic.

"That is absolutely correct." Cam said.

"Whatevs. So why'd you wanna hang out?" Claire asked curiously.

"Can't a boyfriend and girlfriend hang out and go out for pizza?" Cam asked.

"Girlfriend? Nuh-uh. You got this all wrong. What I said to Derrick about you and me is all bogus. We are SO NOT going out. I have a type too, you know." Claire said.

"Oh yeah? What's your type." Cam asked, which sounded more like a statement.

"Definitely not you, that's for sure." Claire rolled her eyes.

"You know I have a type too." Cam said.

"That's great." Claire said flatly.

"And that's you." Cam smiled.

Claire spit out the coke that was in her mouth.

"Me??" Claire asked.

"Yup. Let's go." Cam slapped down a hundred dollar bill on the check and walked out.

Claire runs out following Cam and gets in his black range rover.

5 minutes later...

"Um, you can stop here. My apartment building is just around the corner." Claire said.

"No, I'll take you there. Which one is it?" Cam asked.

"Uh, turn left and then go straight. It's the brick building, you can't miss it." Claire replied.

"'Kay." Cam said.

Claire turned on the radio and switched it to CD.

"Fix You" by Coldplay turned on.

"Oh my Gosh, you listen to Coldplay?" Claire asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Cam asked.

"This is my favorite song of theirs. They're my favorite band." Claire said.

"Really? Mine too." Cam said.

"I guess your not THAT dumb." Claire smiled.

"Psh, shutup." Cam rolled his eyes. But playfully.

Claire laughed.

Claire' POV...

Wait, are we having a moment right now? Ew ew ew! Me and Cam? No way.

-end of pov-

Claire had sweaty palms, which meant she was nervous. She didn't exactly know why she was nervous, but she had a feeling it was because of her and cam's favorite song 'Fix You' playing while Cam's drakkar noir smell was wafting in the car. It was too much. Claire felt like she was blushing, which meant a) it was really hot in the car when It's 69 degrees out or b) imaginary heart bubbles were in the air. You choose.

They were now in front of claire's apartment building and cam opened the car door for her.

"Um, so yeah, thanks for lunch... or dinner. Late lunch." Claire muttered.

"Welcome." Cam said.

"Soooooo.... See you tomorrow?" Claire said.

"Right." Cam says while looking at his shoes.

Claire turns the keys into the doorknob

Cam gently pulls her hips against his and slowly puts his lips towards hers.

About 7 seconds later, they stop kissing.

"Uh, that was...weird?" Claire's voice was a little shaky.

"Um, yeah, sorry.. if you didn't.. like it." Cam said.

"You were my first." Claire looked down at her shoes.

"First?" Cam asked.

"Kiss." Claire said, turned around, and went into her apartment building.

Cam smiled and walked to his range rover and thought...

It was going to be a awesome school year.

**A/N: WOOOO HOOOO! The next chapter will be up by tomorrow, I promise. :) PINKY SWEAR!!!**


	9. Last Author's Note

_**Author's note**_

Hey everyone. I'm sorry I haven't been posting up new chapters, I really am. To the people who have actually been reading and enjoying the story, thank you. But I really did not have any interest in thinking up new ideas or just writing new chapters in general. That is exactly the reason why I am going to stop writing My life Downside Up. The ending is for you to choose. Again, I'm sorry. I'm pretty sure I'm going to make a new story sooner or later, so keep your eye on this site! I'm really interested in writing for Gossip Girl or maybe I should just stick with The Clique because it has more variety of characters that I can relate to. But for now... Adieu. _-FabulousITGirl_


End file.
